rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Genevieve
Genevieve is a character from Rush Hour 3. She is Ambassador Han's contact to recall what Shy Shen is and is also the love interest of Carter. She is portrayed by Noemie Lenoir. History Rush Hour 3 Genevieve first appeared at the club where Carter and Lee were finding Shy Shen. When he approached her, he said that he had a love interest at Genevieve. Carter then played Baccarat with Genevieve. When he lost she said that he had brought luck to her. When Carter saw Lee walking with Jasmine, he asked why she is helping herself. She then attacks Lee, which Carter mistakes for them making love . Then they are forced out of the club with more triads trying to chase and attack them. She appeared once again while she was walking and was about to perform her solo. Carter then asks the women where Genevieve is. One said that "she has her own dressing room". Then he took all of their clothes to dress them properly. Carter said that her life was in danger, then she asks what's going on. Carter says that the Triads are there and they're going to kill her. She asks who he is. Then, when the Triads were about to shoot her, Lee turned off the lights so that the Triads could not kill Genevieve. When the triads try to shoot her, Carter and Lee grab her and restrain her backstage. Thinking that she is being captured, she shouts " Get your hands of me!!!". Lee exclaims "WE ARE FRIENDS OF AMBASSADOR HAN!!!!!", which states that they are Han's allies. When they were back at the hotel, Carter and Genevieve made love, but Jasmine tried to kill them. Lee tells her to surrender but she flees which causes him to accidentally shoot Genevieve. She finally reveals that she is Shy-Shen and then explained what it was all about. When Carter and Lee took her to Reynard, they find out that he has been working for the Triads. After Carter and Lee fell from the Eiffel tower, they are confronted by Reynard having taken her hostage and blaming for Carter and Lee for doing this. As Reynard aims to shoot her she tearfully shouts out "Carter!!" to beg for help. However, as he shouted for Reynard to "Don't do it!!", they heard the gunshot but it was revealed that Reynard was shot by George, their taxi driver friend who had wanted to be a spy. Genevieve then kissed a relieved Carter. Alternate Ending When Lee and Carter are boarding a plane that was left for them by Ambassador Han, Lee surprises Carter by revealing to him that he's going to Fiji. As Carter questions this, Genevieve (now with full grown long hair) appears at the door of the plane and asks "Gentleman are you ready to go?" Isabella then appears and says "The mushu is getting cold". Excited Carter runs towards Lee and says "lets eat!!". Lee and Carter then board the plane with their respective girlfriends. Trivia *Genevieve might have had the Shy Shen list imprinted on the back of her head the whole time. *It is unknown how Reynard had kidnapped Genevieve while she was in hiding, but he might have found her hiding place and decided to abduct her to stop Lee and Carter. *It is unknown how she got her full grown hair in the alternate ending. * In one of the behind the scenes features on the DVD it is explained how Noemie Lenoir had her head shaved for her role in the film. Which explains why she had to wear a wig throughout the movie. Category:Character Category:Rush Hour 3 Characters Category:Female characters